List of stock sound effects in Disney films
A list of sounds used more than once in Disney films. Goofy holler ("Yaaah-hoo-hoo-hooey!!!") * (Note: cartoons actually starring Goofy do not count for obvious reasons) * The Art of Skiiing - first used of the holler * The Legend of Coyote Rock - As the columns of rocks fall behind him, Bent-Tail the Coyote did the holler as the falling columns knocks down his column while clings to the rock for dear life. * Make Mine Music - When a Coy sees the Martins aiming the rifles his way. * Fun and Fancy Free - At the beginning of the celebration for Lulubelle's accidental proposal to Lumpjaw, one of the bears did the Goofy holler. * Three for Breakfast - After Chip 'n' Dale spread butter on the roof of Donald's house and then on Donald's feet so that he will slide off the roof. * Honey Harvester - When Donald falls from a tree. * All in a Nutshell - When Donald is shot through a hollow log and into a gorge offscreen. * Cinderella - While the King discovered the clue to help find Cinderella, he cuts the line of the chandelier, causing the Duke to do the Goofy holler. * Food for Feudin' - When Dale falls into the trunk of a hollow tree (higher-sounding pitch than usual). * Cold Turkey - When Milton fell into a trash can (the same sound as in "Food for Feudin'"). * Lambert the Sheepish Lion - When Lambert butts the wolf off the cliff. * Peter Pan - During Captain Hook's struggle with Tick-Tock the Crocodile at Skull Rock, Mr. Smee accidentally hits Hook on the head with his rowboat oar, so that the crocodile, with Hook inside it, drops underwater. The holler is partially obscured by gargling noises as Hook goes underwater after taking the hit. * Hooked Bear - When Humphrey lets go of J. Audubon Woodlore's helicopter to grab the fish falling out of it and falls down with them. * Never a Dull Moment - When Jack Albany got caught on a revoling sculpture (heard in the trailer only). * Bedknobs and Broomsticks - After King Leonidas kicked the hyena during the soccer game. * The Apple Dumpling Gang - When Amos and Theodore's ladder breaks in the middle. * The Strongest Man in the World - When A. J. Amo falls off a scaffold. * The Rescuers - First, when Orville is sucked through Madame Medusa's swampmobile; second, at the end, when Orville is blown off the roof. * Pete's Dragon - With Doc Terminus beginning to fly with the harpoon. * Hot Lead and Cold Feet - When Eli Bloodshy falls over a cliff. * The Darkwing Duck episode "Darkwing Doubloon" - When Negaduck realizes the phony sinking ship is a trap. * A Goofy Movie : ''On the title screen (when "Goofy" appears onscreen), when Goofy is flung out of the car at the end of the film before the credits, and on the end Disney logo after the credits. * ''The Hunchback of Notre Dame - After Quasimodo and his friends pushed some guards off, one of the guards did the Goofy holler. * Home on the Range - When Junior falls down the elevator shaft. * The Muppets' Wizard of Oz - When the Tin Thing falls through the Wizard's trap door. * The Emperor's New School episode "Ramon's A Crowd" - When Ramon got rammed by a giant scorpion * Enchanted - When a bent tree springs back to send a troll out of the picture. *The Atlanta Braves' spring training home is at ESPN's Wide world of sports, on the Walt Disney World property. During games, the scream is sometimes played when a foul ball is hit. *''Rocko's Modern Life'': Ironically featured in some episodes despite this animated series not being made by Disney. Examples include "To Heck and Back" and "Wacky Delly". *''Street Fighter: The Movie'': Ironically the only non-Disney film to ever use holler. Wilhelm Scream *''Star Wars'' - When a stormtrooper falls into the chasm before Luke and Leia swing across. *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' - When a stormtrooper falls over the edge of Chewbacca's family treehouse. *''Star Wars Episode II: The Empire Strikes Back'' - When a A rebel soldier screams when his laser gun dish is hit and explodes during the Hoth battle, later when Chewie knocks a stormtrooper off the platform of the carbon freezing chamber (barely audible). *''Raiders of the Ark'' - When a Nazi soldier is thrown from the back of a truck into the windshield of a jeep, when another soldier falls from the left side of the truck, ripping the canvas as he falls. *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' - Actually, there are Wilhelms in all of the Star Wars films, but this one is the most interesting because Ben Burtt is the one who actually lets loose with the Wilhelm. Han Solo knocks a man over a ledge and that man is Burtt, who impersonates the Wilhelm scream using his own voice instead of using the usual stock sound. *''Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom'' - While trying to get the vial of antidote, Indy crashes into the nightclub band, and a musician screams, later when Indy shoots the driver of Lao-Chi's car, when Mola Ram is eaten by alligators. *''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' - When a Nazi's grenade explodes, throwing a solider down a hill. *''Beauty and the Beast'' - Chip says, "You gotta try this thing!" and then the castle is shown from the outside, where a battle ensues. A Wilhelm can be heard right after Chip's exclamation from one of the outside rioters. *''Aladdin'' - One can be heard from a member of the crowd as the Genie (under Jafar's control) lifts the palace into the air. *''A Goofy Movie'' - During the song "On the Open Road," Goofy's car strikes a construction scaffold. *''Toy Story'' - When Buzz Lightyear gets knocked out of a window, he screams. *''Hercules'' - When villagers flee in terror as their city is attacked. *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (Special Edition)'' - When a stormtrooper is thrown off a bridge on Coruscant during the final celebration. *''Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace'' - When two security officers, one after the other, are hit in the chest and scream Wilhelms during the blaster battle in the Naboo hangar. *''The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea'' - When a crew member jumps from his ship and screams just before part of an iceberg falls on it. *''The Kid'' - While Russ is talking to Amy, someone screams on TV in a movie that Rusty is watching. *''Golden Dreams'' - During an earthquake, a native American screams as he falls to the ground. *''Spider-Man'' - As Peter enters the wrestling arena, the wrestler slams his opponent to the deck. The Wilhelm Scream is barely audible, but definitely there. *''Star Wars: Episode II - Attack of the Clones'' - When a ship explodes when it arrives at Coruscant at the beginning of the film. *''Up'' - Dogs Falling Off The Cliff When Carl, Russel, Dug, And Kevin Jumped Over The Cliff. Crying Baby * Father's Day Off - When Goofy hold the baby for his hard day work at his home. * Melody - When the man holds a baby bottle in one hand and a baby in the other. * Casey Bats Again - At the moment Casey's first daughter is born * The Jungle Book - After Bagheera pushed Mowgli's basket a bit to have cry to get the wolves' attention Coughing * The Sword in the Stone - Archimedes coughed the same way after the fight with the Pike and after Merlin blowed a puff of smoke into Archimedes * The Aristocats - While Roquefort tries to hang on to Edgar's motorbike, smoke got to him and coughed Ferocious Roar * Dumbo - When Mr. Stork staggers back from a mean animal in a train car as he searches for Mrs. Jumbo. * Tiger Trouble - The tiger roars at Goofy several times this way, especially during the chase. * Cinderella - Before Lucifer caught Gus for the first time. * Lambert the Sheepish Lion - After Lambert gained courage and before going after the wolf. * Social Lion - Lambert roars this way in most of the cartoon. * No Hunting - Donald roars this way when he's about to out hunting. * The Sword in the Stone - After Mad Madam Mim turns into a tiger. * The Jungle Book - When Bagheera tries to swipe his claw at King Louie. * Bedknobs and Broomsticks - When King Leonidas yells "Stop... that... BALL!!", blowing everyone away. Car Screech * The Tortoise and the Hare - When Max Hare screeches to a halt nearby a tree, to stop by Mrs. Cottontail's Girl's School and when he loses to Toby Tortoise at the finish line. * Who Killed Cock Robin? - When the police stops to the scene of the crime * Mickey's Service Station - When Pete brings his car to the service station and stops it. * Mickey's Rival - When Mortimer screeches to a stop in his car to stop by Mickey and Minnie's picnic and later on when Mickey's car rescue Mickey and Minnie from a falling tree to drive away from the bull. * The Worm Turns - When Mickey's potion is beginning to come to life. * Donald's Golf Game - When the goofy golf club that Donald threw at his nephews turns into a boomerang and retreated at Donald. * Saludos Amigos - After Pedro saves the mail and narrowly avoids crashing into the mountain during the storm when the narrator yells, "Look out!" * Reason and Emotion - When Emotion screeches to a stop near the lady for Junior to talk to. * The Big Wash - When Delores screeches to a halt before running into the corner of the fence. * Tennis Racquet - At the beginning of the slow motion treatment of the shot. * Alice in Wonderland - When a card soldier screeches to a halt, trying to let the hedgehog go under him. * Susie the Little Blue Coupe - When Susie tries, but fails, to stop on a slippery road and instead skids across to crash into a streetcar. * Trick or Treat - While Donald tries to stop himself from crashing through the door. * The Story of Anyburg, U.S.A. - In the beginning and while the sportscar goes driving after drinking alcohol and spitting flames. * 101 Dalmatians - When Cruella De Vil makes her first appearance in the film, driving up in her fancy roadster. * Freewayphobia and Goofy's Freeway Troubles - During the chain reactions of cars crashing and other instances in the films. * It's Tough to Be a Bird - Before all of the crowded winged statues collapsed. * The Aristocats - Played twice; when The Milkman's truck stops at the spot marked by O'Malley and in a slowed down version when The Milkman screeches his truck to a violent halt after seeing O'Malley and the cats in the back of his truck through his rearview mirror. * The Rescuers - Played twice, when Madame Medusa fell into a ditch while driving and when Madame Medusa parked her swampmobile on the boat. Herbie horn * It's Tough to Be a Bird ''- While a mother bird feeds a honking car to a chick Oof * ''Sleeping Beauty ''- Owl after just got into Prince Phillip's clothes and landed on his boots * ''Blackbeard's Ghost - When Blackbeard fell off of the police motorcycle * The Aristocats - Played twice, when the alley cats dropped the horse collar on Edgar and when he got kicked into the trunk by Frou-Frou Wood Crack Thunderclap Cymbal Crash * Fantasia - During "The Sorcerer's Apprentice", when Mickey and then Yen Sid raise their arms to control the waters, creating big splashes. * Dumbo - Several times in the Pink Elephants On Parade number, such as when two pink elephants' trunk touch, creating an electrical charge between, then when one elephant throws that charge at another. * Bambi - When a big flaming tree falls toward Bambi and hits the water behind him as he jumps over a waterfall. * Symphony Hour - When a cymbal falls down on Donald's head. * Stop That Tank - When Adolf Hitler, having been killed, falls down and crashes into Hell. * The Three Caballeros - When a guitar is playing behind Donald and Jose Carioca and, as they dance together, they collide and stumble backward. Also when the little gauchito shakes the flying donkey and then throws him on the ground. Also heard several times in the Baia sequence. * Hockey Homicide - When one Goofy spectator laughs and repeatedly hits another on the head with his hand. * Trailer Horn - Twice in sucession when Chip and Dale drop pinecones in Donald's head. * Alice in Wonderland - When the daisy bang two of her yellow petals together like a cymbal at the end of the song "All in the Golden Afternoon". Also when the King of Hearts and the cards all gather around the Queen of Hearts, who shoves them all down as she yells, "Somebody's head will roll for this!" * Dad, Can I Borrow the Car? - Heard when the poorly-built model car is completed. Crash *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs '' - Whenever Doc stops and the other crash from behind. *''Dumbo'' - Before Casey Junior leaves in the beginning of the film. *''The Story of Anyburg, U.S.A.'' - After the freeway disaster. Cat scream 1 *''Reason and Emotion'' - When Junior pulls a cat's tail. *''Cinderella'' - When Lucifer jumps to escape from Bruno. *''Disneyland'' episode: "The Great Cat Family" - When the cat was destroying the rats. *''101 Dalmatians'' - Played four time, when Jasper put his lips on Sergeant Tibbs instead of his drink, when Sergeant Tibbs got in front of Horace to have him land his face to a cake, when Sergeant Tibbs came out of under the bed and Sergeant Tibbs and the puppy got caught by Jasper. *''The Aristocats'' - When Thomas O'Malley was beginning to scare the Milkman, when Thomas O'Malley hang onto the Milkman's head, when Thomas O'Malley, Duchess, Marie, Berlioz and Toulouse escape from the Milkman, when Edgar put a sack over Duchess and the kittens, and when Scat Cat and the alley cats attacks Edgar. *''Bedknobs and Broomsticks'' - When Professor Emelius Brown stepped on Cosmic Creepers. Cat scream 2 Pluto scream * Mickey's Garden - When Pluto come out from the giant acorn after a giant dung beetle chase after Mickey. * Lend a Paw - When Pluto barks for Mickey to save him from the well. * The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad - When Ichabod Crane, riding on his horse, heading to the dark forest and encounters The Headless Horseman on Halloween night. Ichabod also screams the same way when, after he crosses the bridge, he sees the Headless Horseman throw his pumpkin at him. * Cold War - When Goofy's wife puts a hot water bottle on his feet to keep him from getting chilled and then tells him to say, "Ah," causing Goofy to scream in this way. Gulp 1 *''Officer Duck'' - When Pete as Tiny Tom sees a bunch of balls and chains and cuffs in Donald's basket and asks what they are, Donald swallows this way before gurgling in baby talk, to which Pete says, "Baby toys, huh?" *''Bambi'' - Thumper as an adult does this as the female bunny starts flirting with him. *''Defense Against Invasion'' - When the disease germs start swallowing down the blood, one by one. *''The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad'' - When Winkie puts his arm around Mole like a teddy bear, after Ichabod Crane realized he's on the Headless Horseman's horse, instead of his own. *''Cinderella'' - The Grand Duke swallows this way when the King holds the sword with the glass slipper on it in front of his face and orders him to find the owner of the slipper and bring in the one whose foot fits it. *''Peter Pan'' - Tick-Tock the Crocodile jumps to take a piece of Captain Hook's coat. Hook also swallows this way when Peter Pan threatens him with the sword to say that he is a codfish. *''The Simple Things'' - When Mickey is eating a sandwich. *''101 Dalmatians'' - Before Colonel told Sergeant Tibbs to go into Hell Hall. *''Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree'' - When Kanga, Roo, Owl and Eeyore were eating together. (1965 Disneyland Records LP version only) *''Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too!'' - When the caterpillar is munching on a leaf, much to Rabbit's fright. *''The Great Mouse Detective'' - When the piano player has been grabbed by the neck by a tough bar patron. Gulp 2 *''The Pointer '' - Mickey does it before he sees what he thought was Pluto is actually a bear. *''Officer Duck'' - When Pete addresses to Officer Donald that he is Tiny Tom. *''Mr. Duck Steps Out'' - After the popped corn flew into Donald's mouth. *''Bone Trouble'' - When Pluto realizes that Butch came over to his side of the fence. *''Mr. Mouse Takes a Trip'' - When Pete hears Pluto's barking coming from somewhere in Mickey's vicinity, Mickey swallows this way before trying to bark like a dog to confuse Pete. *''Timber'' - Donald does it after Pete puts the blade on the chopped piece of wood and bangs on it to make it look like another axe. *''Canine Caddy'' - When Pluto realizes that the golf ball is still on his behind. *''Lend a Paw'' - When Pluto gets in trouble after Bianca blames him for making a mess. *''Dumbo'' - Dumbo swallows the bucketful of water this way, not knowing that it has been spiked with alcohol. Also heard when Dumbo wakes up and realizing that he and Timothy are in a tree. *''Song of the South'' - Brer Rabbit swallows this way when Brer Fox plans to hang him. He also swallows this way when, tied to a spit, Brer Fox holds him over an open fire before laughing. *''Bedknobs and Broomsticks'' - When the Hippopotamus accidentally swallows the ball. Poof * Trombone Trouble - ''When Donald burns the top of his head with his new god powers. * ''Mickey and the Beanstalk - The cornstalks "turns to dust". * Fathers Are People - When Goofy blows on a cigar. * No Smoking - When an airplane flyer uses his cigarette smoke to create skywriting. * Trick or Treat - When the living jack-o-lantern disappears. * Lady and the Tramp - When Jim Dear takes a picture of Lady and Tramp with their litter of puppies. * Mary Poppins - At the moment Mary Poppins got her picture taken for winning the race. * Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day - During the "Heffalumps and Woozles" sequence when Pooh disappears in a cloud of smoke. * The Aristocats - Similar to Lady and the Tramp, at the moment the cats get their picture taken near the end of the film. Falling in a distance *''Victory Through Air Power'' - Any time a bomb is heard in falling from an airplane. *''Fun and Fancy Free'' - After the Beanstalk got cut down while Willie the Giant was still on *''Melody Time'' - Played multiple times, starting after Widowmaker had Slue-Foot Sue go bouncing to get enough speed to get to the moon Bonk *''Goofy Gymnastics'' - When Goofy's barbell falls on his fingers. *''Peter Pan'' - When Captain hook hits his head on the top of the cave while Smee is rowing him out. *''How to Sleep'' - When the professor hits Goofy on the head with a mallet to get him to sleep. *''The Sword in the Stone'' - When Madam Mim hits her head on a rock during the duel. *''The Jungle Book'' - When a monkey throws a pumpkin in Baloo's face. *''It's Tough to Be a Bird'' - When the bird gets crushed by a rock during his song. Clang *''Goofy Gymnastics'' - Heard when Goofy's barbell falls apart, and again when Goofy is crashing down the apartment building. Kling *''Peter Pan'' - When Smee accidentlly hits Captain hook with a hammer, and again when a cannon hits Hook on the head. *''101 Dalmatians'' - When Horace sits in the fireplace and hits himself on the head jumping up, and again when the Captain kicks Horace and Jasper in the barn. Boink *''Pluto's Playmate'' - Salty the Seal barks at Pluto this way at first. *''Victory Through Air Power'' - When Pierre throws a brick at Fritz. *''Goofy Gymnastics'' - When Goofy attempts to flex his muscles. *''The Jungle Book'' - When the monkeys are throwing fruit on Baloo. Hypnotic Gaze *''Der Fuehrer's Face'' - When Donald begins to go insane from the workload. *''Pluto's Blue Note'' - Heard when, after Pluto accidentally turns on the record player, he sets his tail on the record and its music runs up his tail, up his back and neck, and out his mouth. *''The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad'' - When Mr. Toad becomes obsessed with motor cars. *''Tommorow We Diet!'' - Goofy as George Geef starts to go crazy from seeing food everywhere. *''Alice in Wonderland '' - When the Cheshire Cat disappears. Also heard when Alice eats a cookie marked "Eat Me" inside the White Rabbit's house and starts growing huge. *''Trick or Treat'' - Played three times, after Witch Hazel sprays her potion for the first time on Donald's feet, when Witch Hazel gave the feet their first order and after Witch Hazel sprays her potion on Donald's feet the second time and after given their orders and before Donald tries to break the door down. Category:Lists